


Someday Darlin'

by ffxvhoe (pjmsmiles)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gentleness, Reader-Insert, and she needs so much more content i'm dying of thirst, honestly i love cindy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 20:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14268954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjmsmiles/pseuds/ffxvhoe
Summary: One mechanic begins to suffer from sleepless nights during the sunless days.





	Someday Darlin'

You were ripped away from the clutches of sleep to a muffled crash. After getting over the brief paralysis from being startled, you groggily sat up in bed. Taking a cursory glance around the room you realized that you were alone among the tangled sheets. You would have wondered where Cindy had gone had you not heard the string of curses that followed the crash. You bit back a sigh. This was the fifth time this week you’d awaken to her working in the middle of the night. It wasn’t even that she was working continuously. She’d come and get ready and would fall asleep next to you, but she would always end up waking up at some point and begin working on some project. Sometimes it was cars that had been brought to the garage, other times it was her making unnecessary adjustments to the weapons that were laying around. You’d asked her what was wrong on more than one occasion, but without fail she would brush it off as nothing. Nothing my ass, you thought as you pulled the sheets from around your waist. 

The warm, summer’s night air hit your bare legs as you walked down the stairs and into the garage. Immediately your eyes drifted to the glow of the lamp that Cindy was working next to. Gingerly you walked down the rest of the steps, the hem of your over-sized shit brushing your thighs. You did your best to keep quiet, not wanting to startle Cindy out of the zone she typically went into while working. You idly remembered the first time you’d accidentally done so. You’d just gotten back from a hunt with a few others. It had been a rather difficult hunt – definitely not worth the lower pay in your opinion – and had wanted to tell your best friend about the ordeal. You had waltzed into the garage, brazenly announcing your arrival only to be greeted with a string of curses as Cindy dropped a drill on her foot. She held something of a grudge over the incident for a while as that had been her favored drill of the several in the garage. "A gift from paw-paw,“ she’d said. Suffice to say it took several apologies and a surprise trip to her favorite hardware store to get back into her good graces. 

Walking over to one of the few plastic chairs in the room, you made yourself comfortable. The slight breeze that rolled across the rather barren land was welcomed as it cooled down the otherwise stuffy garage. Your eyes stayed focused on Cindy as she worked. You always loved seeing her in her element. The way her eyes lit up when she figured out the cause of a problem was adorable. The way her nimble fingers worked around the bolts and wires was entrancing. Ultimately, however, your favorite thing about when she was caught up in her work was how one of her dimples would appear as she pursed her lips. Your eyes stayed transfixed on the woman you were lucky enough to call yours, devouring the way the lamplight created the faintest halo around her. 

You hadn’t realized just how closely you were watching her until you were surprised by her voice. "I can feel ya starin’,” she laughed. You took that as invitation to finally come over to where she was seated. Coming up behind her, you snaked your arms around her shoulders, hands sliding to rest against her chest. She was still in her pajamas, the too-big, light blue shirt stopping at around the same place your own over-sized shirt did. 

“Sorry,” you mumbled, giving her a brief squeeze. Her hair still smelled like the milk and honey shampoo she used, although she’d likely need another shower going by how much oil was staining her hands and arms. Maybe I’ll join her, you thought idly. 

“Did I wake ya?” she asked.

“Well it was kinda hard to ignore the sound of things falling,” you teased. You were quick to sober up, however, when you remembered that it was still the early hours of the morning. "Why are you down here at this hour?“

"Don’t worry about it,” she said breezily. 

The frown that marred your features was evident in your voice. "Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong? I just wanna help you Cin. Even if I’m just here to lend you an ear, I’m still here. Friends, remember? That’s what we are.“ Cindy let out a responding sigh, though it didn’t sound aggravated. Instead it held a note of exhaustion; the type you suffered from after burying a problem for too long. Wiping her hands of the oil that stained her hands, she turned around in her seat to face you, bringing her hands up to rest on your hips. The way her blue eyes stared up at you made your heart swell; for so long you had wanted someone to look at you like that. You pushed that feeling aside for the time being though as right now she needed you to listen.

"I jus’…I feel helpless ya know? This ol’ darkness’s been ‘ere for two years now.” That’s right. The thing people had come to label as the Starscourge had just reached its second full year a couple months ago. You’d stopped counting the months a long while ago; you’d find trying to keep track was just shoving you further towards a hole of depression. Instead you’d thrown yourself into helping people fight off the daemons. "You’re always out huntin’ down them daemons, and I’m jus’ here fixin’ cars.“ She leaned forward, resting her head against your stomach. You moved your arms from where they were draped over her shoulders, and instead brought your hands up to run through her curling, gold hair. "Not t’ mention I don’t even know if you’ll come back in one piece 'r not half the time.” Your hands paused in their path through Cindy’s hair. The way her tone had changed as she said that…a part of you began to wonder if it wasn’t so much that she was upset about being in the garage every day, as it was that she hated the prospect of you being in danger while she’s unable to do anything about it. The longer you thought about it the more it seemed to make sense to you. The Cindy that you’d grown up around loved being hard at work, surrounded by her power tools. The likelihood of her resenting being here was slim to none.

“I’m sorry,” you whispered, leaning over to press your lips to the top of her head. 

“You shouldn’t be,” Cindy sighed. "I’m just bein’ silly. You’re one of the best hun'ers I know. It’s a good thing ya don’t practice aroun’ me anymore though; I’d never get any work done,“ she laughed. You rose an intrigued brow at that and moved to straddle her hips before taking a seat in her lap. The hem of your shirt rode up to expose the expanse of your thigh, and you felt a metaphorical shock go up your spine when Cindy’s hands came to rest on them.

"Oh really? And why is that?” You asked.

“You kiddin’ me? Hun, seein’ you all sweaty in your lil’ tank top, breathin’ heavy - I’m pretty sure that’d work anyone up.” You couldn’t fight the heat you felt rising to your cheeks. Whenever Cindy complimented you it was always very straight forward, but somehow there was also a hint of nonchalance as well. You were typically good with compliments, though hers were always so point blank that you ended up caught off guard. "No need t’ be so bashful,“ she teased upon seeing the look you were giving her. 

"Well pardon me if I’m still not use to having a gorgeous girl compliment me,” you pouted. 

“’m afraid you’re gonna have t’ get over it. I don’t plan on lettin’ you get away from me any time soon.” Though she had laughed as she spoke, her eyes softened as they stared up at you. She didn’t have to say anything else; her eyes spoke for her. Cindy hated the Starscourge and the fact that the world had come to something so awful, she hated that one of her friends had gone missing. But at the same time she was grateful for the time that she was getting to spend with you. Sometimes she would think about what her life would currently be like if she hadn’t taken that leap of faith and asked you out all those months ago. While it wasn’t much of a different life, it certainly had a lot less happiness in it. You were the one person that was able to get her to forget about the garage for a few minutes – the one person to get her to live outside of her job. You were an utter gift to Cindy and she treasured the fact she got to wake up with her best friend every morning. 

“Do you want me to stop going out on hunts?” You asked as a comfortable silence settled over the two of you.

“Of course not! You’d never ask me to stop workin’ at the garage; how could I ask ya t’ stop huntin’?” She looked up at you incredulously. "'Sides, ya obviously enjoy it. I ain’t about t’ ask ya to stop doin’ somethin’ you enjoy.“ 

"I don’t want ya constantly worrying though,” you said with a frown. You lowered your arms and entwined your fingers with Cindy’s, staring down at your joined hands. Both of your hands were calloused, though for different reasons. Yours were hardened from hunting, while hers were hardened from working in the garage. Similar yet different, just like everything else about the two of you. Maybe that’s why you guys got along so well, you wondered. You were similar enough to understand one another, yet different in the places you needed to be to compliment each other. 

You took a step back as Cindy stood from her chair. "C'mon, it’s too late for this kinda talk,“ she said. "Let’s go get some sleep.” She tugged on your hand slightly, bringing you to her side. You unlaced your fingers from hers and instead settled with wrapping an arm around your waist as she wound an arm around your shoulders. You leaned your head against her shoulder as you two ascended the staircase. Once the two of you reached your bedroom once more, you separated to your opposite sides of the bed. Climbing in, you brought the covers up to your chest and turned onto your side, hands folded under your head. You watched silently as Cindy settled herself, and smiled once she turned to face you. You tangled your legs together under the sheets and moved just the slightest bit closer to the blonde. 

“Think the sun will magically rise tomorrow?” You joked, crinkling your nose in amusement. When you caught the look of pure awe on Cindy’s face though you calmed. She moved a stray piece of hair out your face, her touch delicate and loving.

“Someday, darlin’, someday.”


End file.
